Bfohfoihaf
After discovering Misaki's Mental Out ability, the researchers in of the Clone Dolly Workshop decided to use Misaki's powers to brainwash great men, instead of creating them.1 To create Exterior, the researchers take a portion of Misaki's cerebral cortex, cultivate it, and enlarge it. They cut it in half between the two sides and put the two pieces into two glass tubes with liquid in it.1 Prior to Exterior's full completion, Misaki's friend Dolly dies, and here, Misaki learns of the true nature of the project, after taking control of the minds of the researchers, who hoped to get rid of her once Exterior is complete2 She later has the project crushed completely, brainwashes everyone involved with it, and takes it over for her own purposes, apparently filling it with people loyal to her in order to perform maintenance on it.1 PrinciplesEdit The giant brain was originally intended in the Exterior Project as usable by anyone, whether they are other espers or normal people, any registered person with Exterior gains the ability to use Mental Out. Registration for its usage apparently takes several days, and it is unknown what the requirements are.1 There is also a limiter for the Exterior likely to prevent it from being used to its maximum capacity. A code is required to disable it that is only known to Misaki.3 There is also a self-destruct code which can be used to destroy the brain.4 Under the control of Misaki it gives her a tremendous boost of her powers. After speaking some commands to it, apparently regardless of distance, she can use her Mental Out from several hundred meters range and absolutely controlling a maximum of 10 people (or from about 100 people as long as they are doing simple commands) to a range of several kilometers, allowing her to put thousands of people under her control.5 Exterior is designed to withstand five times the power of the greatest earthquake recorded, and requires the self-destruct code in order to be destroyed safely, as damaging the brain risks crippling the mind of the user.4 Exterior is located in a facility in School District 2, formerly used for the Clone Dolly Workshop.61 SecurityEdit The key to defending Exterior is it being concealed hence the reason why Misaki goes out of her way to maintain its secrecy. However, if this discovered Misaki has some countermeasures against intruders inside the building that houses it such as surveillance cameras, thick metal doors, electrified floors, and flamethrowers, all under the control of Misaki.7 However, there are other unique technology found in the building: Hag's Hug (魔女の抱擁ハッグハグ Majo no Hōyō (Haggu Hagu)?, lit. "Witch's Hug"): When activated, specifically when it is stepped upon, it emits an oscillatory wave when it enters the body through the foot. It is then reflected and amplified within the body as it travels through it and ultimately converges together. It destroys the victim's inner ear and shakes their brain.8 Graviton Panel (重力子寄木板グラビトンパネル Jūryokushi Yosegi Ita (Gurabiton Paneru)?, lit. "Graviton Parquet Plate"): Is a small metallic panel that when combined with other panels can form a sturdy solid surface. They can form floors, bridges, and walls. According to Misaki they were originally made to create passageways as so she can use shortcuts, as well as temporary scaffolding during construction. It is under the complete control of Misak As the commander of the Hound Dogs, Kihara Amata is capable of operating a anti-tank missile launcher on his own,3 as well as anti-personnel grenade.4 It is said by Kihara Enshuu, while mimicking Amata's thought patterns, that his combat pattern pattern consists in controlling hammer-level destructive power on the microscopic level.5 Amata's thought patterns are also the ones primarily used by Enshuu to beat down a high level esper in a close quarters brawl, showing his efficiency against espers.6 Kihara Amata is also a talented researcher and power developer,2 capable of operating a Testament machine7. He was the one who "gave" Accelerator his powers, and knew his weaknesses as a result, such as throwing off Accelerator's wind control calculations by using a soundwave that changed the factors in Accelerator's calculations. Amata himself explains that he perfectly understands that "controlling" something with vectors requires very difficult calculations, so by adding an unknown element to "wind" such as "sound", a "blind spot" in the calculations is created and properly manipulating wind for air attacks becomes too hard. In order to produce a soundwave with the proper wave and directionality Amata uses a device he carries as a strap on his cellphone.2 : Main article:Kihara Counter Because of his intricate knowledge of the Accelerator's skills, Amata can bypass Accelerator's Redirection.2Amata can hit Accelerator by pulling back his attack right before it is redirected by Accelerator's field, because Accelerator's redirection field simply changes the direction of the vector towards its opposite, as such anything that is coming towards Accelerator will be redirected back in the opposite direction.8 In this method, Kihara can use his 'Counter' to retract his fist the moment before it makes contact with Accelerator, so the vector redirection instead pulls it towards Accelerator. EquipmentEdit * Micromanipulator (マイクロマニピュレータ Maikuromanipyurēta?): Mechanical gloves that allowed the wearer to perform sensitive work on a scale of 1μm (one-millionth of a meter). The gloves were reinforced with small motors and electrically contracting artificial muscles as so the wearer could perform super delicate work.2. It is unknown for what purpose Amata used the gloves for, as he could easily bypass Accelerator's Redirection without it after it was destroyed The RailgunEdit Main article: Electromaster#Railgun (ability) Lightning Attack Spear Expand slideshow2 of 6Add photo Mikoto's power is known as the Railgun (超電磁砲レールガン Chō-Denjihō (Rērugan)?, lit. "Super Electromagnetic Cannon").19 She chose the ability name herself, naming it after her famous finishing move.20 Her ability belongs to a type of esper powers known as Electromaster (電撃使いエレクトロマスター Dengeki Tsukai (Erekutoro Masutā)?, lit. "Electricity User"): those who can generate and manipulate electricity. Mikoto is the most powerful Electromaster in Academy City. Her maximum output is known to be 1 billion volts. She has also demonstrated enough skill and battle knowledge to fight head on with powerful beings such as a Saint like Brunhild Eiktobel. Railgun (超電磁砲レールガン Chō-Denjihō (Rērugan)?, lit. "Super Electromagnetic Cannon"): Mikoto can fire metal objects at three times the speed of sound by forming parallel currents on both sides of her arm with her electricity. Her railgun has a muzzle velocity of 1030 m/s (2307.2 mph), and can be fired at a rate of 8 shots per minute. She has hinted she can fire multiple coins at once creating a Rail-Shotgun, however this has never been seen. She primarily uses arcade coins as her projectiles for portability, limiting her normal range to 50 meters.2122 Lightning Attack Spear (雷撃の槍 Raigeki no Yari?): Mikoto has the ability to generate a "spear of lightning" originating from her forehead.23 Powerful Electromagnetic Pulse: Mikoto has the ability to create magnetic pulses that target the organs.24 Lightning Strike: Mikoto can call down real lightning using her ability regardless of season. This attack was shown to be powerful enough to cause a city-wide blackout.2526 Electromagnetism: Mikoto can use electromagnetism to attract and repel metallic materials and use it to her advantage. Examples include creating a make-shift shield out of scrap metal, walking on walls and ceilings, as well as attracting iron particles in the ground around her. She can also use electromagnetism to interfere with radar and radar-based weapons liked guided missiles.27 She can use it to manipulate metal tools or weapons held by the enemy, interfering or completely stopping their attacks.28 She can also magnetize them so that all sorts of iron objects will attach to them, increasing their weight.29 Her power and control over electromagnetism is enough to be able to temporarily support several uprooted and pilled up buildings while preventing the structures and their occupants from being crushed.30 She is also capable of manipulating electromagnetic waves, such as microwaves, and diverting them.31 Iron Sand Manipulation: Mikoto can use electromagnetism to manipulate iron sand which vibrate 10 times stronger than chainsaw. She can use it to create long hands or small "tornadoes" around an enemy to attack them,32 to create a large iron sand wave much like a tsunami,27 to create several hundred drills that have electricity running through them to pierce the enemy,14 she can spread it around the ground to follow an enemy that moves at supersonic speeds or use it to create a storm of killer needles that surround the opponent for a 360 degree attack.28 Whip Sword (鞭のような剣 Muchi no yō na Ken?) or Iron Sand Sword (砂鉄剣 Satetsuken?): Using her magnetic powers, Mikoto can form a "whip sword" by gathering iron sand, manipulating it into a sword that she can lengthen into a whip at will. By making the sand particles of the blade vibrate, she can dramatically increase the weapon's cutting power into something resembling that of a chainsaw.2433 She can create multiple iron sand whips to allow her to attack from several directions at the same time, described as being similar to an octopus' tentacles or a spider's legs.34 Iron Sand Puppet Mikoto's giant iron sand puppet Iron Sand Puppet: During her battle with Kuriba Ryouko's doppelganger, Mikoto used her ability to create a gigantic puppet out of dust and iron sand to match the doppelganger's own gigantic puppet. This puppet is somewhat fragile due to the small parts making up its body, but it can regenerate and change forms. Additionally, the iron sand can infiltrate wounds inflicted to its enemy and cut it from within. The vibrating iron sand particles inside the puppet rub together and build up electricity, making the puppet dangerous to touch and can be used to fire an iron sand bullet, which penetrated the armor of the doppelganger's giant puppet and caused massive damage to it.35 Plasma Creation: Mikoto is able to create plasma to distract the enemy's eyes by ionizing empty cans.14 Electric Cage: Mikoto can combine her electricity and iron sand to create a large cage to trap an enemy. First, Mikoto creates several hundred iron sand balls around her, which spread around the area before dividing into smaller spinning balls. The balls then start emitting bluish sparks as Mikoto uses them to conduct electricity to cover the gaps between the iron sand balls, forming the cage. Mikoto can freely control the size and shape of this cage, and can repair it and reform it in case it's damaged by controlling iron sand.14 Cracking/Hacking: Using her electric powers she can hack any electronic device and bypass normal electronic security measures with ease. She can decode the electronic flow of information, like to steal the information from a credit card's magnetic strip, as well as directly process a computer's information in binary. This skill also enables her to perform acts such as erasing herself from security footage in real time or taking control of Academy City's roving security robots.3637 Furthermore, it is revealed in Volume 7 of New Testament that she can even use her power to take control of cars.38 Unique Sensory Perception of Electric-type Espers: As an electromaster, Mikoto is of course able to sense electric, magnetic, and electromagnetic phenomena. She is, however, able to follow the electric and magnetic field lines using her eyes, something that normal electromasters are unable to do with their limited power.394041 Flight Misakawings Misaka Mikoto with her wings made from electricity and water vapor. : Using formulas similar to those she is using for her Iron Sand sword, Mikoto can fly if she is surrounded by a large amount of atomized water vapor. She manipulated the water vapor forming it into wings using the static electricity from interactions between particles. By using her electric power to induce electrolysis on a large body of water such as the ocean, she can obtain enough hydrogen and oxygen to use as fuel.42 Telepathic Immunity: Mikoto has been shown to be immune to the effects of telepathic manipulation due to the electromagnetic barrier created by her AIM Dispersion Field.43 Radar Sense: Mikoto can sense and release electromagnetic waves around her to enable her to see the image of the room three-dimensionally without the use of her sight, giving her no blind spots. Control of nerves and muscles: Perhaps a reference to her powers being applied to help those with muscular dystrophy. Mikoto is shown to be able to use her powers to take control of her muscles and nerves when they have been rendered ineffective through the use of drugs. The cost of this however is that she requires to constantly use her powers on her body, making her a walking stun gun.44 Anti-Art AttachmentEdit Anti-Art Attachment Mikoto using the Anti-Art Attachment Main article: Anti-Art Attachment Following her initial encounter with the powered suit,45 Mikoto has had a modified version created for her own use. This Anti-Art Attachment possesses most of the armaments and firepower used by the original version. Mikoto has attempted to reconstruct the original's 'black box', but apparently hasn't been able to recreate it.46 She has been experiencing nose bleeds since she began to use the A.A.A.931 Exterior-forced Misaka Network connectionEdit Main article: Level 6 Shift attempt on Misaka Mikoto Misaka Mikoto's second transformation during the Level 6 Shift attempt on her person. Expand slideshow3 of 3Add photo During the Daihaseisai, Kihara Gensei takes over Exterior, shatters the defenses Shokuhou Misaki had set-up for the Sisters against electrical viruses, and infects them with a virus that forcibly connects the Misaka Network with Mikoto.47 Here, Mikoto receives a tremendous amount of power, and her appearance changes as she continues to grow in power towards Level 6. Her consciousness is also suppressed due to the external influence.4849 According to Gensei, at 53% of the way her mind would be distorted into that of something from a different dimension, while at 100% her mind and body would be destroyed as they exceed their limits, taking Academy City with her.50 According to Misaki, Touma’s presence (likely referring to his Imagine Breaker) restrains her growth, while Gensei says that Imagine Breaker acting as a stimulus and Sogiita Gunha with his non-standard power would cause something extraordinary to occur.51 It is likely the transformations Mikoto goes through is affected by Touma and Gunha’s presence. During the course of Mikoto being forcibly used as a subject to become a Level 6, she transforms a few times, becoming more powerful each time: Initial form: Mikoto’s initial form upon engulfing the power of the Misaka Network, Mikoto’s appearance changes. Her hair becomes swept back, with a few fringes gathering together to form two horn-like appearances on her head. The sclera of her eyes also darken. The most obvious change however is the appearance of two ribbon-like objects with diamond shaped objects attached to them that hug around Mikoto’s arms. It is likely a mass of compressed energy, as Gunha would later be hit by similar things later.49 Described by Gensei as 2% up along the path of a Level 6, already it is powerful enough to create a large electric attack that completely engulfs the already tall Windowless Building and a large area that surrounds the building, though predictably the Windowless Building is unscathed. This attack is referenced as the largest scale lightning strike ever recorded.48 Other features of her power include creating smaller strikes that resemble beams of energy, manipulating several chunks of metal and iron sand, and seemingly traveling through the strike of her electricity - literally “riding the lightning.”52 First transformation: Mikoto transforms even further and her appearance chances drastically. Her horns begin transforming and hardening, forming a onion-dome shaped structure on her head, at the widest part sits something that looks like an eye. Something revolves around the tapering structure, and at the top sits a sphere, like a miniature Saturn. As for the rest of Mikoto's body, the ribbons from before have begun connecting to her body itself. Her hands and feet have tapered as well and are connected with the ribbons.50 Under this form, Mikoto can use those ribbon like things for attack, which Gunha describes as a compressed mass of energy after hit by it.50 It is apparently solid enough as Gunha is also pinned down by ribbon-like objects much later. Likely, all of the powers that Mikoto displayed in her previous form is retained here and in a stronger version. Second transformation: What Gensei describes as the Opening Stage, this is her final form just before she is turned back to normal. Her hair is swept back, and a complex halo appears over her head: a circle with four points on each direction, and floating at the center of it is something of rectangular shaped, tapering at both ends, with the bottom part being shorter. All of her clothes disappear. Her head down to the area of her collar bones are colored black and dotted by something resembling stars, it’s as if it was outer space or the night sky. Her hands and feet has disappeared. Her hand becoming claw-like with ribbon like protrusions, with her legs even more abstract-looking, connecting through the ribbons.53 After Kouzaku Mitori seemingly defeats Kuroko, she uses her Mental Out power from Exterior and orders Mikoto to destroy the Windowless Building again. Then the ground where Mikoto is floating on turns black. Mikoto holds out her hand where she forms a large black sphere of energy.53 Gunha would later describe this as something from another world that cannot be understood.49 Mikoto would later describe it as something that she called in by her desire to crush and eliminate the parts of Academy City she doesn’t like.49 Other SkillsEdit Other than her esper powers, Mikoto is in top form physically and mentally. She has proven to be very knowledgeable when it comes to electronic devices, being able to guide others about them over a phone call. Toaru Majutsu no Index Wiki On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Images Chat Forum Maps Universe Media Community Anime/Manga Hub Contribute Level 6 Shift attempt on Misaka Mikoto 2,500PAGES ON THIS WIKI Add New Page Edit Comments34 Share Pentagram-GreatGold The Level 6 Shift attempt on Misaka Mikoto was an attempt to induce a Level 6 Shift on the third-ranked Level 5 esper Misaka Mikoto into a Level 6 by Kihara Gensei. It failed after the destruction of Shokuhou Misaki's Exterior, through the combined efforts of her, Shirai Kuroko, Kamijou Touma, and Sogiita Gunha.1 Contentshide Principles Background Gathering of requirements The experiment First transformation Second transformation End of the experiment Aftermath Similarities to Kazakiri Hyouka Reaction Gallery References PrinciplesEdit BackgroundEdit Seemingly after the events of the suspension of the Level 6 Shift Project, a project that Gensei was a primary proponent of, he began to gather the requirements for his attempts to make Misaka Mikoto a Level 6. He is seemingly aware of the effects of using the calculation power of 10,000 espers and pouring it into a single individual, as what happened with Kiyama Harumi,2 he intended to use the Misaka Network instead and pour its power into Misaka Mikoto as a vessel.3 Gensei required Exterior, the giant cultivated brain used by Shokuhou Misaki in order to infect the Misaka Network with the electric virus and get around its defenses, at least one clone to infect with, and Misaka Mikoto, unharmed. For Exterior, Gensei somehow knew of its existence but was unaware where it was kept. It is impled that that he used or even instigated the Urban Legend website Auribus oculi fideliores sunt to look for its location. As for taking it over, as the one who gave instructions to Harumi for brainwave tuning, allowing her to create Level Upper, effectively being the man behind the creation of the Level Upper, where she modified the brainwaves of 10,000 children to that of her own, Gensei can easily tune its brainwave to that of his own without going through the long registration period of being able to use it.3 Meanwhile, for Misaka Mikoto and the Sisters, he release Kouzaku Mitori from the correctional hall and has him for him, and by proxy allow him to use MEMBER as she is a mediator for the group.4 Kihara Gensei later comments that Accelerator is the only one who can achieve Level 6 and remain stable. As he explains to Misaki, his forced attempt in creating a level 6 involves sending Mikoto's power out of control. At 53% of the theoretical limit her mind would transform into something from a different dimension, and at 100% her mind and body would be destroyed having exceeded their limit. In the brief moment of reaching that transcended state she would melt down either like the compression of a white dwarf or an exploding supernova, the resulting effect whatever it be would completely annihilate Academy City. Despite the fact that he would die in this result, he believed that some form of progress would come from it.5 Gathering of requirementsEdit Main article: Daihasei Festival Arc (Railgun) In a series of well-played conspiracies, he has Mitori manipulate MEMBER to find one of the Sisters so that he maybe able to access the Misaka Network after he takes over Exterior, as well as restrain Misaka Mikoto for him.3 They are unable to restrain Mikoto and even capture at least one clone, though it later proves serependitious to him, as the clone MEMBER weakened, Misaka 10032, is later taken in by Misaki into the Exterior building. Moreover, knowing of her sister's involvement, forced Mikoto to make contact with Misaki.6 The Professor, leader of MEMBER, took notice of Mitori's manipulations but is unable to mount a reprisal against Mitori before Gensei started the experiment, though he confided his discovery to Xochitl4 as most likely the other members of the faction as well. As Misaki and Mikoto take down the conference, Mitori reports to Gensei himself, and shows the great foresight he had in Misaki being the one who raided their "villas" in order to find him in the conference. Gensei then tells her to prepare as he goes towards School District 2 where the Exterior is located.3 Upon arriving there, he swiftly forces Keitz Nokleben, the security supervisor of the Level 6 Shift, and now under the employ of Misaki up on the roof in desperation with Misaka 10032 with his group of skilled special forces. He quickly takes over Exterior, going through its complex registration protocols for usage by aligning its brainwaves with his. He quickly stuns Keitz with the power of Mental Out, and later taunts Misaki on the phone regarding one he easily took over, asking her if she heard that rumors, the Level Upper. He is entralled by Mikoto's arrival in the building, saying that it saved him the effort. With Misaki collapsing after Gensei took over her giant brain (Exterior), Gensei looks upon the still ailing Misaka 10032, and destroys the security that Misaki set-up for the Misaka Network using her Mental Out by using her power via Exterior. With that it shatters the security against electrical viruses, and all of the Sisters in the world are quickly infected by it.3 At this time, Accelerator, who is connected to the network, becomes incapacitated as well just like the Sisters.7 The experimentEdit MisakaMikoto form-Level 6 Shift attempt Misaka Mikoto as she appears in her initial form at the start of Gensei's Level 6 Shift attempt on her. With all requirements fulfilled, all Gensei needed was Misaka Mikoto herself. As black electricity covers the sky and the power caused by the virus infecting the Misaka Network manifests itself through each Sister, Gensei is ecstatic of the results, but notes on how the energy is nothing more than a show if it doesn't have any use. Mikoto finally arrives at the rooftop, and seeing a downed Misaka 10032, demands to know what Gensei did to her. However, Gensei can only smile at her arrival, the black lightning gathering outside gathers and jumps into Mikoto. Lightning flashes on the roof as Misaka Mikoto's form changes. Kihara Gensei smiles and says that the experiments will now begin, asking if Mikoto can become a Level 6.3 Afterwards Mitori, who has also been registered to use Exterior, manipulates Mikoto's thoughts. According to Misaki, since brainwashing doesn't effect Mikoto, Mitori likely used the Exterior to guide Mikoto's psyche.8 She brings out her fears and anger towards the city, and has her attack the Windowless Building, saying that as long as that command tower at the center of the city exists bad things would happen and someone will always get hurt. Mikoto complies and uses her newfound power to make an incredibly powerful beam of electricity descend from the overcast sky, though the Windowless Building survives. Gensei calls Mitori that in spite of Mikoto's power, she cannot damage the building by attacking it head on. Gensei then says that her current state is that of 2% along the path of a Level 6.8 Mikoto later moves from the rooftop to ground level, in what could only be described as "riding the lightning", teleportation through where her electricity struck. Kamijou Touma bears witness to this phenomenon as he is instructed by Misaki to keep her busy and slow her transformation, saying that when Touma is nearby her transformation is restrained. Mikoto's rampage continues and then affects the Daihaseisai, forcing the events to be moved into indoor venues. Meanwhile, Mikoto's exudes her electricity, enough for it to be viewed like lightning coming from the ground, which is later seen by Gunha, drawing him to her.9 Mikoto's subconscious tries to consider what else she could use to attack the Windowless Building, but then notices Touma approaching apparently due to static he produces due to his right hand. Without turning her head, several arcs of lightning attack him, though he negates it with his Imagine Breaker. It gives him an opening, but he is then pulled away by several blocks of metal controlled by Mikoto through magnetism. Mikoto's subconscious notices Touma but only his right hand can be seen. Mikoto tries to question it, but Mitori manipulates her by saying that Touma is only a little fly that is trying to get in her way, and tells her to shoo it away. Mikoto then begins controlling several blocks of metallic structures over her head. Touma is then bombarded by them, forcing him to dodge. While doing so, Mikoto attacks him with a powerful electric attack, but Touma easily negates it. Just as he gains confidence with negating her power, Touma is confronted by a huge mass made of metal and rubbles formed from various metal containing structures. Mikoto then tosses it towards Touma. As Touma is unable to dodge nor negate it, his fate would have been sealed if not for the timely arrival of Sogiita Gunha, destroying the huge mass with his Amazing Punch attack. While Touma and Gunha exchange pleasantries, Mikoto continues to exude powerful electric bolts. She later attacks them both with two powerful electric attacks. Touma manages to negate his one while Gunha manages to punch it down the ground. Amazed by each other's abilities, the two exchange names and decide to team up to stop Mikoto.9 As Misaki does her battle of wits against Gensei, Touma and Gunha continue to dodge both metal debris and electric attacks from Mikoto. Mikoto forms a sphere of iron sand around her with chunks of metal revolving around it. Touma says that he wants to see if she turns back to normal if he touches her. Gunha provides the opening for Touma, using his Amazing Punch attack to blow through the debris and into the iron sand sphere. It explodes though Mikoto is fine. Gunha then throws Touma towards her, and manages to touch his right hand on her shoulder. A small part of her shoulder is negated but it quickly recovers. After being caught by Gunha, Touma relates on what has happened and assumes that there must be some kind of power being completely sent in from outside, and that they can only hold her back as the person who talked to him (Misaki) finds a way to shut off the source of her power.5 MisakaMikoto form-Level 6 Shift attempt (first transformation) Misaka Mikoto's first transformation during the Level 6 Shift attempt on her person. First transformationEdit Suddenly, Mikoto transforms. The pair of horns that appeared on her head begins transforming and hardening, forming a onion-dome shaped structure on her head, at the widest part sits something that looks like an eye. Something revolves around the tapering structure, and at the top sits a sphere, like a miniature Saturn. As for the rest of Mikoto's body, the ribbons from before have begun connecting to her body itself. Her hands and feet have tapered as well and are connected with the ribbons. Mikoto then holds out her hand where these inexplicable crisscrossing ribbons float up. As Touma and Gunha are observing, Mikoto attacks the latter, though he quickly recovers, though is not unscathed by it. Mikoto then continues to hold out her hand with those ribbons.5 Gunha would later describe the thing that hit him as a mass of compressed energy. 1 Meanwhile, Gensei has detected Touma and Gunha's interference, saying that with Touma's Imagine Breaker acting as a stimulus and Gunha's non-standard power should cause something extraordinary to occur.10 Second transformationEdit MisakaMikoto form-Level 6 Shift attempt (second transformation) Misaka Mikoto's second transformation during the Level 6 Shift attempt on her person. Mikoto later transforms even further, to which Gensei refers to it as "Opening Stage". Her hair is swept back, and a complex halo appears over her head: a circle with four points on each direction, and floating at the center of it is something of rectangular shaped, tapering at both ends, with the bottom part being shorter. All of her clothes disappear. Her head down to the area of her collar bones are colored black and dotted by something resembling stars, it’s as if it was outer space or the night sky. Her hands and feet have disappeared. Her hands becoming claw-like with ribbon like protrusions, with her legs even more abstract-looking, connecting through the ribbons. Gunha is later pinned down by some strange ribbon-like things, leaving Touma alone to deal with Mikoto.11 After Mitori seemingly defeats Kuroko, she uses her Mental Out power from Exterior and orders Mikoto to destroy the Windowless Building again, before it's destruction in Misaki having switched the activation codes and the self-destruction codes and defeating Gensei.12 Then the ground where Mikoto is floating on turns black. Mikoto holds out her hand where she forms a large black sphere of energy.11 Gunha would later describe this as something from another world that cannot be understood. 1 Mikoto would later describe it as something that she called in by her desire to crush and eliminate the parts of Academy City she doesn't like. End of the experimentEdit After Gensei accidentally destroys Exterior through Misaki’s deception and Kuroko defeats Mitori,12 there is now no one who can control Mikoto’s psyche and cutting off her connection from the Misaka Network.1 Mikoto’s subconscious wakes up, but she has no control over her transformed body, as the great black sphere of energy continues to grow, and energy exudes from the ground. After she wakes, her surroundings that have been black before slowly crumble, however, at the same time, tendril like objects coming from the darkness form a hand and try to grab her, likely coercing her to continue to destroy Academy City. This likely represents the part of her that wants to destroy Academy City. Moreover, Mikoto describes it as not her power.1 As the sphere continues to grow, Touma notices the change, and later explains it to Gunha who has become conscious again and that Mikoto cannot suppress her power. Gunha tries to convince Touma, saying that the thing that hit him before was compressed energy, but the sphere now is made of something not of their world and cannot be understood. Gunha says that he should be able to stop it with a self-destruction technique, sacrificing himself. However, Touma convinces him that he will deal with it himself and that Gunha should cover him. Impressed by his “guts”, Gunha uses his power to “part” the black mass of energy that covers the ground where Mikoto is floating on, allowing for Touma to move, this in turn creates Shadow Metal due to the clash of their powers.1 Meanwhile, Mikoto seeing that there is no way to stop the sphere, which she says that can now destroy more than the city, formulates a plan to compress it enough so that her body can cover the ensuing explosion. Then Mikoto notices Touma coming towards the sphere, Mikoto screams towards him, saying that what he sees before him is not an esper power, and since it was called in by her desire to destroy the parts of the city she doesn’t like she should be the one to stop it. It is implied that Touma heard all that Mikoto says to him. Touma then touches the sphere with his right hand, but the power is too great for his arm to bear and it is ripped from his body intact.13 6sLStiE Eight dragons emerge from Kamijou Touma's severed right arm and devour the black sphere of destruction. At that moment, a dragon appears from where the right arm was ripped off, and then bites the sphere. It bites the black sphere and allows the seven other dragons to emerge from Touma's severed arm. The dragons viciously rip apart the black sphere and make Mikoto’s transformation crumbles away. Tx6UEqA Mikoto is released from the yoke of her own tremendous power. The halo cracks as well as the “starry sky” form of her head and chest as if it was dried paint chipping away. Touma then taps her head with his left fist. He says that, although he knows that there is a side of Academy City that is bad and is being controlled by important people that they can’t touch, even if she eliminated it by force he doubts that it would bring about the kind of world she wants. He says that he is sure that there are people other than him who are working to help her, and that they will help her change things bit by bit, including him. And Mikoto agrees with tears in her eyes. With that, as she is naked due to her clothes being vaporized, Touma gives her his jacket and the dark skies part away to make room for the blue sky.13 AftermathEdit Touma’s arm later regenerates, much to Mikoto’s surprise. Meanwhile, Gunha, Touma, and Mikoto all notice the metal that has appeared on the ground.1 It is unknown if Mikoto could actually achieve Level 6 or if she was actually turning into one in the first place. However, as Kihara Gensei had guessed, thanks to Gunha's assistance did a unique outcome had appeared as Touma's right arm was severed, further showing the power beyond Imagine Breaker, when he attempted to save Mikoto. Similarities to Kazakiri HyoukaEdit Main article: Kazakiri Hyouka It should be noted that Gensei's attempts on creating a Level 6 is similar to that of the Kazakiri Hyouka, which in turn, is based on the Golden Dawn's attempts on forcing Telesma into a container.14 Kazakiri Hyouka is the container for the formless power known as AIM. To force Kazakiri Hyouka to become Fuse=KAZAKIRI requires the Misaka Network by which Last Order's mind is being restrained by the virus to force to become the core of the AIM dispersion fields of the city and force it to make Hyouka as an angel. The effect renders the Sisters in the city immobile, though conscious.14 With the case of Misaka Mikoto, Gensei has the virus infect Misaka 10032, not needing Last Order for it due to using Exterior, and infecting all Sisters in the world. Their power as a result of being infected, manifests itself as black lightning, which then automatically (most likely an instruction from the virus) pours into Misaka Mikoto as the container. In this version there is no core as Gensei did not use a command center like Last Order to control the Sisters, unlike what Kihara Amata had done. Regardless of differences in appearance, the resulting effect of having power poured into beings results in them becoming incredibly powerful.